La despedida del rey
by danchan96
Summary: Un cambio de actitud, un amor y una despedida todo proveniente de un mismo rey


hola vengo yo de nuevo con mi primer kagehina, la verdad pense que seria mas cursi y tierno pero nose porque resulto esto, espero que les guste :)

* * *

 **La despedida del rey**

Era un día normal para los chicos del club de Karasuno, todos daban lo máximo para sus próximos partidos. Se podía ver la concentración y la determinación de cada miembro del equipo excepto de alguien que parecía no disfrutar de ese entrenamiento, esa persona que consideraban como el obsesionado del vóley, Kageyama Tobio. Sus pases seguían siendo increíbles, nadie negaba aquello pero un chico peli-naranja lo notaba extraño, como si deseara que todo acábese. Para Hinata, Kageyama no era el mismo.

Poco a poco el equipo completo empezó a notar ese cambio radical con respecto al "rey" ya no se enojaba si Hinata fallaba algún pase, ni que le pegaran con el balón e incluso no le devolvía los insultos a Tsukihima. Algo pasaba, algo muy grave y nadie se atrevía a preguntar así que todos llegaron al acuerdo que Hinata debía ir a hablar con él.

–eto...Kageyama-kun ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco desanimado en los entrenamientos y nos preocupa a todos, me preocupas–Hinata estaba rojo de la vergüenza como había llegado a decir esas cosas, estaba en camino a su casa como siempre junto a Kageyama hablando de cosas triviales y de la nada sale él (y su gran bocota) hablando de su comportamiento, merecía el premio al comentario mas vergonzoso de la vida. El peli azabache lo miro de reojo para sonreír nostálgico sorprendiendo al más bajo – no ocurre nada, solo pienso en lo genial que es jugar junto a todos, especialmente junto a ti– el peli-naranja estaba al rojo vivo y shockeado, ¡KAGEYAMA TOBIO LO HABIA ALAGADO!, eso hizo preocupar más a Hinata no sabía que decir, trataba de armar una respuesta coherente pero su cabeza y su corazón tenían una pelea interna que podía hacer, se tensiono cuando sintió como era envuelto entre dos largos brazos sonrojándose aun mas, Kageyama que quería, darle un paro cardiaco o ¿qué?.

–sabes Hinata desearía poder estar así contigo, para siempre– decía aumentando la presión del abrazo y el sonrojo del menor – me gusta estar contigo, te extrañare mucho– esas palabras descolocaron al más bajo, ¿extrañarlo? Si se volverían a ver mañana en la escuela; acaso Kageyama estaba jugando con él.

–Kageyama me estas mintiendo ¿verdad? – el oji-azul sonrió, Hinata si era ingenuo. Se separo del menor dejándolo estático, – ¿crees que mentiría? – Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, girándose debía ser una broma Kageyama no podía estar enamorado de él o ¿sí?.

–yo… tu… ah– de nuevo le ganaban los nervios, no sabía qué hacer su corazón latía muy rápido no podía con la presión, no creía que estuviera pasando el "rey" pensaba en algo que no fuese el vóley, sonrió bajando la mirada –espero que esto no evite que le ganemos al gran rey– kageyama se sonrojo jalando al menor, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombre del mismo – nada evitara aquello– Hinata estaba feliz, sabía que tenía a su Kageyama de vuelta que todo sería como antes, o eso creyó…

–Lo siento, dejare el vóley– el salón quedo en un silencio tortuoso solo resonaban aquellas palabras en los oídos de los presentes incluso Tsukihima quedo sorprendido, Hinata dejo caer la botella de agua que le había dado Yachi, sus ojos se aguaron, ¿Cómo era posible que el rey dejase de jugar? Suga trataba de buscar las palabras para preguntarle el porqué pero se vieron interrumpidas por un grito.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! YO NO LO PERMITIRE– grito el sol de Karasuno evitando llorar, corriendo donde estaba el menor, jalándolo del cuello de la camisa y mirarlo a esos ojos azules que se ganaron su corazón – no lo permitiré Kageyama, lo prometiste que jugaríamos juntos, que le ganaríamos al gran rey, que estaríamos juntos, que…– no pudo continuar al mirar al peli azabache su corazón se rompió –lo siento– era lo único que podía susurrar el menor con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Hinata entendió claramente lo que sucedió y solo se limito a abrazar al más alto tratando de ser fuerte y permanecer allí a su lado, aunque no jugaran juntos siempre estaría allí apoyando sin importar la adversidad.

* * *

me siento el ser humano mas malvado del mundo, es que nose porque termine escribiendo este triste kagehina debio terminar mas feliz, estaban juntos que mas queria pero no podia sacar la idea de mi mente asi que decidi escribirlo para dejar la idea, espero que no les rompa el corazon y nos leemos luego TuT


End file.
